dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
What It Means To Be King (If Only I Were Greater Premiere)
What It Means To Be King is the season premiere of the If Only I Were Greater... collection. This entry in the collection follows Vegeta and breaks off from the normal Dragon Ball timeline before Mecha Frieza's arrival during Vegeta's search for Goku. Genocide Vegeta shot a bright gold ki blast through the chest of yet another Frieza soldier. Like the rest, this one had failed to answer the answerless question about the whereabouts of Kakarot. They were clueless just as Vegeta was, something that frustrated him to the core, yet he continued along on his violent quest for answers anyway, hoping to chance upon either Kakarot or someone who had seen him land. Vegeta walked around jutting pieces of rock, flew over chasms and walked through caves looking for other Planet Trade Organization encampments to interrogate and inevitably destroy the soldiers in it in his goal to hunt down his rival. As he walked, he pondered Goku’s discovery of super saiyan. He dwelled on the terrible fact that the low class warrior that he had once been much stronger then had become a legend. Goku’s status now, as the first super saiyan in thousands of years, far eclipsed Vegeta’s status of being prince… of… two people. Vegeta quietly cursed as he realized how far from grace he had actually fallen. He still called himself prince, not willing to claim kingship to honor his father, and yet it seemed pointless to claim any form of royal status considering the fact that he had no one to rule over. After enraging himself with thoughts of Kakarot ruining his pride by surpassing him, Vegeta’s thirst for blood increased dramatically. He began to stop caring entirely about interrogating the Frieza soldiers and ultimately decided to simply massacre them without asking them about Kakarot the next time he came upon an encampment. Tired of walking and thinking, Vegeta ignited his brilliant blue aura and shot into the air. He scanned the planet for the ki of the Frieza soldiers, and found a small base about two miles east of his current location. He flew there and landed behind a massive boulder. Vegeta gazed upon the camp as the red sand of the barren planet was blown upward shrouding the soldiers and making them look like dancing shadows on a red tarp. Vegeta hid behind the boulder not because he was particularly afraid of the PTO soldiers, but actually because something told him to watch. The silhouettes of most of the soldiers advanced on one shooting him with multiple bright golden Ki blasts until he stopped moving. Vegeta realized what was happening quickly. They’re killing their leader. He thought to himself. After the morbid deed of murdering their leader was complete, Vegeta witnessed a short period of cheering and joy, followed by what seemed like a harsh argument between two soldiers. The argument soon escalated into a vicious battle between all of the soldiers. Vegeta theorized that this type of anarchy must’ve been taking place all over Frieza’s sector at the time. Kakarot’s defeat of the tyrant had taken just as much of a toll on this empire as it had on Vegeta himself. One golden yellow aura shone through the dust as Vegeta’s gaze, capturing the saiyan prince’s attention, then obsession, then infatuation… before he knew it, Vegeta was on top of Kakarot. Kakarot’s black hair became dirtied as Vegeta choked him and yelled, asking only about the secret to super saiyan. Even while being choked, Kakarot’s golden aura still burned bright. Soon, Vegeta realized the impossibility of the situation. Kakarot could not have his super saiyan aura and still have black hair. Vegeta blinked a few times and then realized the fact that under him was not Kakarot, but a lifeless corpse, even worse, it was the leader that the rest of the PTO soldiers had already killed. Vegeta looked at the startled faces of the PTO soldiers. Disgusted by the fact that he had let them see him have such a hallucination, he killed three of them just to scare the rest. He got up and walked slowly to the soldiers while smearing green alien blood on his armor to get it off his hands. He created a ball of ki big enough to kill the fifteen remaining aliens when he heard something coming from a scouter. “Give it to me,” Vegeta said to one of the soldiers. That soldier took off his scouter and handed it to Vegeta. It was a desperate call for help. A PTO soldier was looking for any high ranking officials that could be confirmed to be alive. Intrigued by the thought that an army could seriously help his efforts in his search for Kakarot, Vegeta fired his ki blast nonchalantly as he put on the scouter, killing the rest of the PTO soldiers. “Prince Vegeta here,” Vegeta said emotionlessly, “it seems I am the only high ranking official left.” “Thank goodness,” said the PTO soldier speaking on the scouter, “we thought we were doomed! There are rebellions everywh-” “You are doomed,” Vegeta interjected, “unless you follow my every order.” With that, Vegeta crushed the scouter, his massive genocide of PTO soldiers, complete. Homicide Regicide Deicide Suicide Category:Fan Fiction Category:Tsukune sendo Category:Fan Fiction which author is proud of it being Alternate Universe